Amity
by metacognitive
Summary: Who says love is forbidden? Multiple pairings, requests, slash/het; dub-con; drabble collection.
1. Dominique Weasley

_Fabricate  
(Dominique Weasley|Teddy Lupin|Victoire Weasley)_

_::"do me a favor and love her. (me)"::_

(She falls in love with him when she is four.)

They are young (too young) but they still play in the gardens and pretend that James is their baby and that his real name is Romulus, because she thinks it's fitting.

(Her sister wins when she is fifteen.)

He is seventeen (the perfect age) and decides to let go of the blindness and takes her out on Hogsmeade weekends while she, the third year, tries to laugh it off as Lorcan and Lysander attempt to convince her everything's alright.

(The wedding is when she is eighteen.)

She wanted her involved.

* * *

_Sin  
(Scamander Twins&Dominique Weasley)_

_::"i promise you, i'm okay."::_

"What is love?" they ask. She raises an eyebrow, but answers nonetheless.

"Whatever you want it to be."

Her tone intrigues them, dull and monotonous. One says, "You mourn for someone."

"Who's mourning?" she shoots back, voice venomous now, "_They're_ obviously not worth it."

The other clicks his tongue, shaking his head; "And yet you are here, blue and gray and just down-right _sad."_

At that she stands, red hair on end; "_Sad?"_

His brother interferes; "Yes, who has upset you so?"

"What does it matter to _you?"_

They grin at her; "We're sure we'll be the best of friends."

* * *

_Limits_  
_(Blaise Zabini|Dominique Weasley)_

_::"secrets of the blind."::_

She greets him with a sneer; "So _you're_ Zabini, huh?"

He does not recoil, merely looks past her.

"A weasel?"

An eyebrow rises: "It must be hard to tell."

His lips twitch into a smirk, "Yes, actually. You are _much_ more beautiful than the rest. Even your dear aunt Ginevra."

Taking a few steps back, she appraises him: "They called her easy, didn't they?"

"I know I did."

"Surprise."

He bites his tongue to keep from smiling; "You've inherited her bite."

"Are you sure it's not my mother's?"

"If that were the case, my dear, you'd be fawning over Roxanne."


	2. Charlie Weasley

_Legacy  
(Charlie Weasley|Gabrielle Delacour)_

_::"what is innocence?"::_

She is much too young.

But she is eager and humble and _that, _Charlie finds gratifying. He teaches her everything he knows - shows her all the world that he has lying in his palm, even if _Fifteen is too much_ rings in the back of his mind.

Instead he focuses on her laugh and her eyes, lighter than the stars but as fiery as the dragons she has grown to love. She whispers her secrets as they sleep, never knowing he lingers behind her, ready to catch her when the fall finally swallows her.

She will never know enough.

* * *

_Pride  
(Charlie Weasley&Hermione Granger)_

_::"don't let others shape you"::_

"I'm so sick of this," she tells him, eyes wide and shining as he shakes his head whilst crossing his arms.

"I know," he says simply, then reaches over, plucking both her drink and wand from her grip; "my brother's a prat and you deserve better."

She reels back, hissing and looking all the world like her idiotic cat; "For _Loony _Lovegood! _Luna!"_

"Really, now?" he drawls, "Because last _I _heard she'd dropped off a kid with another one of Harry's dormmates and is touring the world with her new husband."

_"...__he'd_ leave me for the girl with commitment issues..._"_

* * *

_Memory  
(Weasley Brood)_

_::"back when we were children"::_

There are secrets.

Fred and George tiptoe around Percy, too absorbed with a girl he doesn't love to see their coach pining after him. Bill remains blind to a woman whose needs are _obviously_ unattainable to him, and Ron is too much of a fool to settle down with the bookworm.

He won't even go into Ginny's problems; her love needs to straighten up his mind and choose already.

But Charlie? Oh, he's a dragon himself. Maybe there's a reason he never brings girls home.

Is he ashamed of the nonexistent girl? Her scars stand out, but so do his.


	3. Draco Malfoy

_Truth  
(Draco Malfoy|Harry Potter)_

_::"match made in heaven"::_

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Because we've been together years now and they've no idea."

"It's not for the reasons you think."

"Then tell them!"

"Do you really want to deal with their reactions?"

"So you _are_ ashamed of me."

"For the last time, I'm _not_ -"

"Sure you aren't. I'll just be on my way, because if you actually cared enough to stop me, you'd've told them about us -"

"_Merlin_, Draco, I love you!"

"Harry; tell the_ bloody _weasels we're together- _romantically!"_

"...didn't you _hear_ me? I love you. Why would I want you on their hit list?"

* * *

_Simplicity  
(Blaise Zabini|Pansy Parkinson|Draco Malfoy)_

_::"on a whim, i'd say"::_

She thinks they're stupid. Apparently money means you don't notice things, which is a lie. Narcissa sees everything, Lucius knows all that happens within the walls of the Manor.

Draco is no exception. He sees they way she tiptoes around, notices her flush every time Blaise speaks. He is no fool, and he doubts Blaise is either.

"You know," he says simply as they stare at one another over breakfast. Pansy remains asleep, thinking the boys that have given her more attention than she deserved would never know a difference.

With a smirk, Draco informs him, haughty yet knowing, "She's not good, correct?"

* * *

_Betrayal  
(Draco Malfoy|Ginny Weasley)_

_::"it's quite obvious, isn't it?"::_

"You _really_ believe you can make a difference?" He asked, circling her as she glared at him from her place on the floor, hair falling over her eyes, "You think that you can take that chance?"

She scoffed, sneering at him in a way he'd never imagined on a Weasley, "Chance? Where's _your _chance, Malfoy? Wait, I remember-"

He cut her off, losing his temper and lashing out, his hand making contact with her cheek. With a sharp intake of breath, she looked at him, eyes dancing. He stepped back, cautious.

She grinned; "About time you stood up for yourself."


	4. Gabrielle Delacour

_Love  
(Delacour Girls)_

_::"i'm just a girl"::_

"_What is that?_" Gabrielle asked, gazing at the spellbooks littering her sister's room.

"_School supplies,_" she answered simply, digging through her closet to find the proper robes for the upcoming school year.

"_When will you come back?_" she asked later, voice quiet as Fleur finished packing. Fleur turned, holding her small hands.

"_I will be back before you know it,_" she announced. Gabrielle eyed her warily.

"_Do you promise?_"

_"I will always come back for you, my little heroine."_

_"No matter what?"_

_"Of course!"_ Fleur exclaimed, straightening and taking the six-year-old by her hand, _"Nothing will take me from you!"_

* * *

_Perception  
(Dennis Creevey|Gabrielle)_

_::"tell me, what is 'to be perfect'?"::_

"'ello," she sang, causing him to drop the books he'd been carrying. Blushing, he leaned down to grab them, unaware of the slender fingers helping him. She giggled, handing them over as he straightened up, face flushed.

"A friend?" she asked, pale eyes studying him.

"Er, yes," he conceded, sticking out his hand nervously, "Dennis Creevey. I'm, um, an old classmate."

Swinging her hair back, she seemed unaware of the awe he exuded; "Gabrielle Delacour, I'm 'ermione's seester-een-law. Are you looking for 'er?"

He nodded, and she linked their arms together in delight; "Zen I shall take you to 'er!"

* * *

_Stars  
(Harry Potter|Gabrielle)_

_::"destiny serves a purpose"::_

"You are sure?" her voice lilts lightly, accent cloaking him in comfort he doesn't deserve. He nods along anyway, and she smiles, tentatively touching her lips to his, starting when he presses closer to her, only to relax against him.

She coos, pulling back momentarily, pale eyes illuminating, "Ginny?"

He shakes his head, already burying his head against her soft neck, lips eager to connect with her skin. Losing himself in blonde hair, in clear porcelain skin and an exotic accent, he kisses her, deeper this time.

She sighs against his lips; "Eet will always be too late, won't eet?"


	5. Fleur Delacour

_Indecisive_  
_(Charlie Weasley|Fleur Delacour)_

_::"what does it mean - to be innocent?"::_

You think her shallow and unbecoming when her sister first meets you, despite her beauty. "She ees very smart, Monsieur, you would enjoy 'er company." Doubtful, you assure her that, one day, you'll visit, but in the mean time, do write, she's welcome to visit whenever she wishes.

In the end, you see her about the ascend the stairs to leave. Spotting you, she approaches, smiling. Stoic, you brighten when she teases, "Eet seems my seester ees razzer taken weez you."

"She's got talent with the dragons."

A stunning smile; "Zen I'll personally drop 'er off when she veeseets you."

* * *

_Cruel_  
_(Fleur Delacour's Infidelity)_

_::"because she's not afraid of the truth"::_

He isn't back by nightfall, yet she can't will herself to care. Work, she tries to assure herself, it's just work, no worries at all.

Yet at the same time, the itching returns, and she looks around cautiously as the pressure increases. Finally, after assuring herself that the three children are asleep, she creeps into the living room, kneeling before the fireplace. Fidelity and care are the farthest things on her mind when she whispers _Château du Gracieux,_ images of dark hair and husky laughter filling her senses even as soft skin and slender fingers take her as their own.

* * *

_Advantage_  
_(Igor Karakaroff|Fleur Delacour)_

_::"there is no choice"::_

"You wish to win?"

A fretful nod, narrowed eyes, she appraises him; "Yes, Monsieur, I do. I do not see, 'owever, 'ow zees will – oh!"

Pleasured smiles glint across his expression, coaxing her to relax in his grip: "Much practice, m'dear?"

She scowls, unintentionally pressing closer to his dark figure, "'ow dare you eensult me like – _mm_, – Monsieur Karkaroff, I – do _not _zeenk zat –"

"Something tells me you don't want to win…" he ducks his head, grinning as she shudders when his beard brushes her soft skin.

"I must make Madame Maxime proud…"

He practically growled; "Then obey me."


End file.
